


There Is Spring in the Air Once Again

by a_scholar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: A satyr comes up to Javi. He's trying to untangle a grape vine from his large curved horns. Javi helps him.”Thanks. Are you the one we've been hoping for?”





	There Is Spring in the Air Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happened.

Javi finds himself looking at a small clearing in the woods. Everything is very lush and green, fruit trees bearing fruits, mostly grapes ripe with juice. The green moss he's standing on is so soft that his hooves are sinking into it a bit. There's an empty wine cup next to his hoof. He gives it a little poke.

There are several figures in the clearing, animals and creatures lying about. It doesn't look like a happy moment of rest, though. More as if everyone has given up and doesn't quite know what else to do. A panther lying under a large tree sends a lazy glance towards Javi, but doesn't react further. There's a male figure next to it, slumped against the tree.

A satyr comes up to Javi. He's trying to untangle a grape vine from his large curved horns. Javi helps him.

”Thanks. Are you the one we've been hoping for?”

”I suppose so, yes. This place looks gloomy.”

”Tell me about it,” the satyr sighs. ”To be honest, it hasn't been very happy for many years, although he definitely has his moments. But this has been a particularly bad slump. He's in a _mood_. Everyone is sad. I mean, look at me.”

The satyr gestures at his crotch. Ah, yes. It is very flaccid. Unusual for a satyr.

”You're a curious one,” the satyr says. ”You look like a human, except for those goat-like hooves instead of feet. I'm sorry that it's the only animal part of you.” The satyr makes a sympathetic face, but then looks at his own furred horse legs proudly.

”That's kind of you,” Javi says.

”Please help him if you can. He had a satyr as a companion a long, long time ago, Ampelos, but he died and he's now a star. There's been no one since that has stuck around, but I think he really wants to find somebody to love.”

”Well, I'll see what I can do.”

”Oh, wait,” the satyr says after Javi has taken a step. ”He wants you to call him Adam now. He's been obsessed with the colour red lately.” The satyr rolls his eyes.

Adam, huh. Alright then.

As he walks towards the clearing, a thought crosses his head that maybe he should be wearing something on this first meeting. So he does, a white robe appearing on him. His wings are kind of bothersome when he's wearing clothes, so he wills them away.

The panther flicks his tail when Javi reaches the tree.

Dionysus is asleep. He's all... Ginger. His hair is ginger and wavy, his eyebrows ginger as well and his skin covered in adorable freckles. Clean shaven. The chest is hairy, but it's light as well. There's a wine red loincloth on his waist.

Javi had been told to expect either a bearded and more masculine, or a beardless, half-naked, androgynous figure. Occasionally, in an especially wild mood, even with horns. The horned Bacchus is tattooed on the god's shoulder. Has he really tattooed an image of himself on his skin?

Looking at the sensuous, vulnerable, softly sleeping figure, Javi feels his heart stir.

”Hello,” he says.

The blue eyes open, dull at first but filling with attention as the god looks at Javi.

”Oh, hello. Who might you be?” Adam asks, sitting up straighter and and motioning for Javi to sit down on some pillows that a couple of satyrs are bringing over.

”My name is Phanes, but everyone usually calls me Javi.”

”That's a lovely name. You can call me Adam."

"I heard it's the one you prefer these days," Javi says, giving the panther a pet.

"Do you have any other interesting names?”

”A few. I like Metis, 'thought'.”

”That's beautiful, I like that. For myself, I have counted some 30 names or additions to it. Macedonians call me Pseudanor, 'false man'. I don't think they like it very much whenever I dress and act more feminine.” A small grin appears on Adam's face. ”Do you know what they call me on Lesbos?”

”Tell me.”

”Enorches, 'with balls'.”

Javi bursts into laughter, falling backwards. He manages to get up only when Adam takes his hand and pulls him up.

”B-because you have them?”

Adam shrugs with a giggle. ”I don't know. Perhaps the lesbians just like my balls.”

”Well, I guess they are important,” Javi says wiping his eyes and apparently smudging his makeup a bit since his fingers now have a trace of it. ”Having to do with fertility and all. I understand, I'm the god of creation.”

”Really?”

”Uh-huh. I burst from the cosmic egg created by Time, entwined with a serpent. I'm kind of dualistic, sometimes both male and female, but I like hanging out in the male form,” he says and wiggles his eyebrows.

”Oh, that is really cool. Serpents are cool. And what are you doing here, if I may ask?”

”I was tasked with bringing you joy.”

Adam's mouth drops open. After a while he tries to say something, but either fails or thinks better of it. ”Tasked by whom?” he eventually asks.

”I believe it was a joint decision by the pantheon, but your dad did give me a letter to read out to you.”

Adam sighs. ”Let's hear it, then.”

Javi rolls open the letter given him by Zeus.

”Dear son. I love you very much, but you need to snap out of it. The world is miserable. The people are crying for you. What is life without your gifts of wine, music, theatre, dance, joy? I understand you have been feeling lost and sad, lonely. Every god has his weak moments, believe me. But this is very unlike you, who bring so much joy for people. Your ecstatic music and dance free people from their fears and worries. Now, I admit I haven't always been very enthusiastic of your wildest bacchanalias. For example, when you and your drunken followers crashed my house atop Mount Olympus. But that is a small price to pay for seeing your happiness, as well as that of mankind, annoying as they often are. I have had quite enough of the complaints pouring in from them daily. They say you promised them new music centuries ago only to go into hiding, hardly even showing your face. Please, let Phanes here bring you joy and drag you out of the dark place you are in. I considered devouring him and taking his power, but thought he might be the right one for you. Love, dad.”

They sit in silence for a while.

”Well, I'm glad you weren't devoured,” Adam says and starts to trace his fingers over Javi's, exploring their shape and feel.

”Me too. I would never have got the chance to see how pretty you are.”

Adam's fingers twitch and the colour on his cheeks seems to deepen.

”Do those pins hurt?” Javi asks, looking at the pins in Adam's hairline that he earlier thought were just stuck in Adam's hair, but now seem to be piercing his skin.

”Ah, not really, no. I may have put them there in one of my gloomier moments.”

Javi takes his hand from Adam's and picks all the pins out.

”That's better.”

He lets his fingers trail down the soft cheek. Adam's smile grows, and Javi feels himself smile in return. There are birds singing loudly in the woods now, and the panther has started to gnaw Javi's hoof playfully.

”Do you really want to be here, though?” Adam asks, his smile fading. ”If this is only a job for you...”

”I want to. It's my own choice. My name means 'bring to light', and that's what I'm going to do to you, because I already adore you.”

Adam's smile is back to radiant as he looks at Javi with his head slightly tilted, and reaches out to brush Javi's lips with his thumb.

A soft breeze pushes Javi's robe open to reveal his chest, and he can see flowers appearing on the fabric of the robe, creeping up.

”Is that you?”

”I don't know what you're talking about,” Adam says innocently while looking at Javi's chest that is starting to radiate a faint light.

\---

_You scattered the dark mist that lay before your eyes and, flapping your wings, you whirled about, and throughout this world you brought pure light. For this I call you Phanes._

**Author's Note:**

> (it's not my intention to make fun of Adam's difficult period in any way or to suggest that dealing with such things is as simple as another person coming to 'fix it', that's not how it works <3)  
> ("Dionysus of the Orphic tradition is intimately connected to Protogonos [Phanes].")


End file.
